1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for ground impact detonators in fragmentation ammunition, which includes an electrical ignition circuit, a housing, and a slider with a detonator arranged in said housing and movable between the positions "secure" and "live", a primer charge fixedly located within the housing, as well as a contact pin and an electrical inertial switch.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For small-calibered launched ammunition which possess electrical detonators, in order to enhance the functional dependency thereof at impact against ground, there is required a delicate, mechanical inertia switch. Upon the ejection of the launched or free-falling ammunition, which is mostly carried out in bundles or "clusters", during the separation of the small bombs which are assembled into clusters, collisions between the small bombs are unavoidable. When, upon the separation or release of the "cluster" there is initiated the activating cycle for the small bombs, then, as occasioned by the design of the ignition electronics, this can lead to a premature functioning of the inertia switch from the live position to the failure of the ignition system.
In effect, in an electrically-detonatable small bomb in which the ignition arrangement incorporates an electrical inertia switch, the separate switch which is in a secure condition, can close due to the collision impact. Consequently, the ignition system will either fail completely so as to occasion the presence of a socalled "dud" small bomb, or the bomb will detonate prematurely. As a result of the premature detonation there will be destroyed adjoining small bombs, or the aircraft which carries the bombs in a container will be damaged.